


Obeisance

by Anonymous



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Breeding, Chains, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Public Sex, some dubious consent due to the nature of heat!fics, ultimately consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Warrior Princess is captured and brought before the Queen of the Amazons.





	Obeisance

"You will come with us now."

Xena didn't fuss as the heavy manacles were clasped around her wrists, her arms pinned behind her back and chained together.

When she'd surrendered to the Amazons, she expected to be challenged to hand to hand combat, most likely to the death. But instead she was stripped of her leathers and kept under guard for the past twelve hours. She wanted to ask why, but the muscular women guarding her hadn't proven to be talkative. She thought of her captured men, and didn't argue.

"This way."

As they walked, Xena meditated on the failure of her latest campaign. Her army should have been able to defeat the Amazons easily. Instead, her advance scouting party been flanked and captured, and to ransom her men she’d been forced to offer herself in exchange. They'd never seen the Amazons warriors coming.

She was marched to a wood and fur hut, far from the village. As they got closer, Xena was distracted by an incredible smell, like honey and almond oil. "What is that," she demanded.

"You will not talk," ordered the guard. Roughly, she pushed Xena from behind. Without the use of her arms Xena fell forward, stifling a curse. The Amazon gripped her by the shoulder and shoved her through the door of the hut.

The heavy scent was much stronger here. For the first time in her life Xena felt like she might swoon.

There was a beautiful red headed omega woman lying naked on the bed. Flat on her back, her creamy thighs spread wide. Now Xena realized the source of that intoxicating scent: it was an omega in heat.

Her attendants were milling around her, wiping her forehead, offering her sips of water, speaking soothingly. From their deference, as well as the feather necklace around her neck, Xena was guessing this woman was the queen. An omega queen. Some people underestimated omegas – but Xena knew they could be quick-witted and canny. 

Xena made sure to keep her eyes up, on the omega's flushed face and not on ... the rest of her. The queen’s hair was the color of rose gold, rare in Greece. She had a pointed chin and large eyes, and a sweet face. She moved like a woman in the grips of a fever, her eyes vacant.

"It's alright, my queen," said the nearest warrior, stroking the queen's pale hair from her dewy forehead. "Look, we have brought the Alpha bitch to you. Soon you will be feeling better."

Of course they would covet the chance to mate their queen with an Alpha female – the children would all be girls. Xena gritted her teeth. "This isn't happening," she said.

"Silence, murdering whore," said the guard, shoving Xena again. The closer she got to the bed, the more overwhelming the compulsion became - to touch the omega, to rub their bodies together, to _mate_. Xena tried to resist but it was almost impossible.

The woman on the bed stirred, whimpering quietly. She must be able to smell Xena too by now. "Hush, Gabrielle," her attendant murmured soothingly. "It's almost time."

The Amazons gathered around the queen – Gabrielle, they said her name was Gabrielle – arranging her on the bed. Xena wanted their hands off her omega. She growled, but the guard behind her shook her roughly by her chained arms.

"Look at her," ordered the Amazon nearest to Gabrielle. "Look."

The women on either side of the queen gently guided her arms above her head, while others guided her white thighs open, displaying her to Xena. Gabrielle strained against the hands that restrained her, but not to escape – just to get closer.

"Go to her," ordered the guard.

Xena only sneered.

"Suit yourself. Sisters, bring her here."

 Xena grunted as she was forced to her knees. Strong hands dragged her forwards, to the foot of the bed. It was useless to resist. The Amazons held the queen, who was now whimpering softly, open for her. Xena growled again, low in her throat.

A fist in her hair. Xena hissed as they pushed her face into the Queen’s soft cunt. She was drowning in the sweet sugary smell. The queen's desperate moans filled her ears.

While she wasn't thrilled to have an audience - or to be shoved around - she didn't need a lot of convincing to open her mouth and get to work. It wasn't her first time doing this, but the queen’s heat had clearly been prolonged and she was far further along than any omega Xena had ever been with, male or female.

There were hands on her body, stripping her, and Xena would protest except that she was fully consumed with the flavor of the queen. Hands cut away her skirt, stroking her ass and her thighs and her back. Fingers combed through her hair, twisting it into a knot, using it to force her face deeper into those slick folds.

Xena moaned, muffled by cunt, wishing she could lift her head to breathe – but the hands holding her down were relentless, so that every time she inhaled she was taking in more of that intoxicating scent. 

Xena snarled and kept working, trying to bury her tongue deeper, trying to get a better taste. The honey flavor was giving way to a sweet, delicate taste, like rainwater and fresh strawberries, and there was a hint of something subtle – some kind of spice – that had her pressing in further.

Vaguely she was aware of the arms that reached around her to massage her breasts, cupping the weight of them, clever fingers tweaking her nipples. Xena let it happen, distracted by the cunt she was licking hungrily. She let them tease between her legs, sliding between her folds, testing her readiness. 

"She's ready," said one of the attendants. Xena moaned, almost losing the ability concentrate.

She managed to pull back, taking deep breaths. The Queen was unbearably beautiful, spread out in front of her like a feast. Her eyes were fixed on Xena's face.

Xena crawled up onto the bed, straddling the Queen who arched up into her. She bent over eagerly to get at the pert, plump breasts, taking first one eagerly into her mouth, and then the other. Gabrielle whined softly, arching up to offer more to the hungry lips and tongue. 

“Get these cuffs off me,” she gritted out, nuzzling her face between the Queen’s breasts. “I’m on board with the plan, I’m not going to hurt her. You want strong children, I want to fuck this woman, untie me.”

There was a murmured conference behind her, and then someone – Xena couldn’t see who, she had her face pressed to soft, giving flesh – unlocked the manacles and released Xena’s hands. She could feel the tension in the room, waiting to see what she would do, and she didn’t doubt that if she made any move to harm the queen, they’d run her through.

Gabrielle reached up to cradle Xena’s head, stroking through her dark hair.

Xena wasn’t usually one for tenderness; she liked her rolls in the hay to be dirty and brutal, like a battle – but she allowed the gentle touches, maybe even liked them this time. The Queen was so soft and clean, glowing with health and fertility, the nicest treat that Xena had ever been offered.

"Do you want me to – have sex with you?" asked Xena. She wanted to say _Fuck_ , meant to say it, but somehow it hadn't come out.

Gabrielle quirked her lips like she was reading Xena’s mind. "Of course," she said. It was the first time Xena had heard her voice, and she was astonished at how reassuring she found it, like she had listened to this woman tell her hours of stories, like her happiness meant safety and comfort.

"You’re in heat, you’ll catch," said Xena bluntly.

Gabrielle lay back, her eyes on Xena’s, her expression serene. An omega in heat ought to be half out of her mind with lust and need, not this calm, assertive woman – but Xena supposed you didn’t become Queen of the Amazons, and an omega queen at that, without excellent self control.

"Of course," said the Queen. "Why do you think I sent my soldiers to capture you?"

She was utterly irresistible. Xena slid an arm under the smaller woman's shoulders, pulling her up so their faces were finally aligned. She couldn’t help leaning forward to kiss the other woman, hot and angry at first - but the queen soon cooled her down, stroking her cheeks, whispering what sounded like soft promises.

Distantly, Xena was aware of their audience withdrawing, not that she cared.

The queen was the one to lean into the next kiss, gentle and loving, her lips moving softly over Xena’s own, sliding her tongue inside. Xena let herself be gentled like a wild horse, accepted the inquisitive tongue, let herself be tasted.

The queen flipped them both over and trapped Xena underneath. Without a word she forced Xena flat and ground their naked cunts together lustily, causing them both to moan.

"Now," said the queen. "Enough fooling around, warrior. If you are the Alpha I think you are, you had better get to work filling me with your daughters."

It shouldn’t be possible for an omega in heat to turn the tables like this – but Xena found that she liked it. No, better than that – she loved it. She bared her throat instinctively and the Queen lunged forward to bite triumphantly.

Xena pushed hungrily against Gabrielle’s rose-colored cunt, feeling her own female organ slowly growing, extending from her mound where it usually rested indistinguishable from any other woman’s. She pulled the blonde up by the hips, sliding her engorged prick through the wet folds. She was already feeling the start of her own orgasm tingling down her spine – but she wouldn’t allow it to escape, not without Gabrielle as well. Xena wouldn’t shame herself by coming before her mate was satisfied.

"By the Gods, you're beautiful," she whispered, rutting up. There was charm in this, she thought, charm in being held down by such pleasing weight. True, she could have probably overturned them but – perhaps there was no need of that just yet.

"Give me your seed," Gabrielle hissed. "Fill me up or God help me, I’ll find an Alpha who can."

Xena howled at the provocation and thrust up wildly, mashing their wetness together. She felt the contractions of her muscles as her seed spurted out of her, and Gabrielle groaned in triumph and sat down to receive it, her own powerful orgasm milking the cum up into her womb.

"Yes," said Gabrielle, "that’s it, Alpha, give it all to me." She bent forward and their lips met, a promise, and a blessing. They rode out the slow waves of pleasure together.

When they finished, Xena rolled them back over so she was on top (where she belonged, she told herself, ignoring the fact that she’d had the strongest orgasm of her life pinned under the other woman).

"You're chilled," said Xena, tucking herself tight against the smaller body of the omega. It was instinctive of an alpha after mating, to fuss over the health and comfort of her mate.

Gabrielle accepted the attention without a murmur, letting herself be curled close into the other woman’s body with a contented sigh. She seemed to know exactly how to play Xena’s every reaction; yielding now, and yet a very demon a few minutes before. Xena found herself dropping gentle kisses onto the golden head, ashamed of the tenderness but unable to resist.

"I have to continue my journey," she warned, although a part of her never wanted to leave this woman's side.

"I would never try to prevent you from following your true path," said the queen mildly. "But come back to the village every year at this time. You’ll be welcomed as a beloved consort, rather than forced to your knees in chains."

It felt like a key being fitted perfectly into a lock. Xena bent forward to kiss the queen's soft mouth again.

"Oh, I don’t know," said Xena. "I didn’t mind the chains so much either."


End file.
